


Black light guides you

by Kujaku



Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujaku/pseuds/Kujaku
Summary: Musique pendant l'écriture : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQDaWoWwqdM
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: Échange d'Halloween 2020





	Black light guides you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



> Musique pendant l'écriture : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQDaWoWwqdM

La pleine lune est pleine et paisible ce soir au-dessus de l'oasis et le seul bruit qui dérange le silence du désert est le vent qui rigole dans les branches des palmiers. Les trois tentes sont silencieuses également; les dernières lanternes se sont éteintes chez Alex en dernier, le jeune homme ayant pris la "mauvaise" manie de sa mère à lire jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Etre au sein du désert egyptien ne change rien pour lui, apparemment.  
Tout est calme, mais Johnathan ne peut pas dormir. Il s'est tourné, retourné, re-retourné mais rien à y faire, c'est pas cette nuit qu'il va réussir à fermer l'oeil. Alors autant ne pas forcer, et il sort de sa tente pour aller se poser près du feu qui n'a pas encore eu le temps de mourir.  
Il lance deux brindilles sur les braises - la nuit dans le désert était toujours aussi froide - avant de sursauter en voyant deux yeux l'observer depuis le fond de l'oasis. La seule chose qui l'empêche de hurler, c'est le rire amusé et tellement chaleureux qui file vers lui.  
\- Ah ha ha, très drôle...  
\- Toutes mes excuses, ce n'était pas mon intention de t'effrayer.  
Rien que le ton prouve bien qu'Ardeth ment comme un arracheur de dents, mais Johnathan ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire (avec un soupir bien théatralement frustré) et de l'inviter près du feu.  
\- On t'attendait demain matin.  
\- Mes pas m'ont mené ici plus tôt que prévu. Est-ce que je dérange?  
\- Non...non, pas du tout. Assieds-toi, allez.

Le Medjai vient s'installer près du feu à son tour et tend une petite bouteille de quelque chose que Johnathan ne va même pas essayer d'identifier avant de le saluer de la tête et de boire. Ils se sont pas vus depuis des années et pourtant, Ardeth se souvient de son raki préféré. Est-ce qu'il se souvient d'autre chose, aussi...? Ca fait quelques temps que toute la famille n'est pas revenue au désert, et certaines choses disparaissent. Ce sera probablement jamais le moment ou l'endroit de parler de ce qu'ils avaient partagé, après tout. Ca resterait des gémissements emportés par le vent.  
Il doit avoir un air préoccupé sur le visage, parce qu'Ardeth vient lui poser la main sur l'épaule.  
\- Tu te demandes si tu vas voir des momies traverser les dunes?  
\- Non, pas des momies, mais Dieu seul sait quelles sortes de bestioles se baladent encore dans le désert... Des momies, des vampires, des fantômes...  
\- Tout ça n'existe pas, mon ami. Tu le sais peut-être mieux que quiconque.  
Puis avec le petit air taquin qui a fait chavirer le coeur de Johnathan par le passé, il rajoute :  
\- Ici nous avons des ghûl, ou des ghûla.  
\- .... C'est quoi ça, encore?  
\- Des créatures damnées qui hantent le désert sous les traits d'une jeune femme ou parfois d'un jeune hommen et qui dévorent les voyageurs qui s'en approchent. On les croise des nuits de pleine lune, quand tout est silencieux. Un peu comme cette nuit-ci.  
\- Si tu essaies de me faire peur...! 

Johnathan est conscient de sa voix qui monte dans les aigus en même temps qu'il est à moitié convaincu qu'Ardeth se fiche de lui. Et qu'il y avait peut-être une raison derrière cette histoire. Il espère qu'il y en a une.  
Mais en attendant, il va profiter du feu, de l'arak, et de la présence réconfortante de son ami. Et essayer de ne pas trop regarder vers l'obscurité en imaginant des formes qui les regardent.


End file.
